


I Fell In Love With a Girl at my Host Show

by Greta_Ortega



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Gamers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greta_Ortega/pseuds/Greta_Ortega
Summary: Lena falls in love with gamer Kara





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This probably is not so good, the idea wasn't mine I saw it on twitter but I maybe add another chapter later.
> 
> Tell me what you all think! :)

Lena Luthor is, in fact the most powerful woman in National City. But she has a guilty pleasure for videogames, even when she is not  
so good at it she likes to be up all night playing with her best friend Sam. She's running a billion dollar tech company so when her favourite  
videogames brand ask her to host the event for gamers of the year, she was happy to help.

"Can I play and choose whoever gamer I want, too?" Lena asks on the phone. "Ok, thanks. It's gonna be amazing, I promise" she hang up the  
phone and walk to her assistant's desk. "Jess, make sure that send invitations via email to the greatest gamers in the country, we're hosting  
this year's videogames event" her assistant nods and Lena is back on her office again.

Lena's company, L-corp has a huge event room on the first floor so he ordered that it be conditioned with the best equipment.It took like a week  
for Lena to organise the event, well not by herself but that's what employees are for, right? 

So, the great day finally come and she decided not to get dressed in the same way she always do, she gets comfy clothes. A pair of riped jeans and  
a 'street fighter' shirt and her her hair in a messy but well done bun. So, when her assistant saw her just said "oh, so this is how Lena Luthor  
actually is when she's not running a billion dollar company."

She made sure that everything was ready and went to her office to check a few things of work and waiting for people to arrive to the event.  
"Miss Luthor, it's time" said Jess and Lena just nods and walks to the door.

On her way to the elevator she bumps into someone who makes her take the look off her phone and be stunned. A cute blonde girl, with a white  
shirt, blue pants and a dreamy smile, "she's beautiful" Lena thought to herself  
"I'm sorry you can't be here"  
said Lena's assistant and the girl in front of them just smiled and said "sorry, I was looking for the bathroom" 

"2nd floor, at the end of the hallway" Jess answers before Lena could even said a word.

"Thank you" said the girl and walk into the elevator with them.

"Are you here for the gamers event?" finally Lena said something.

"Yep, I'm a gamer. The best in California. What about you?... You work here?... Do you know the host?, I just heard that this Lena Luthor is  
like the queen of tech companies, what if she finds out that I was lurking in her building?" the cute blonde said worried and with a panic a  
face what made Lena and Jess laugh.

"Oh believe me she knows" said Jess and the blonde started to look even more worried

They hit to the 2nd floor and the blonde walks out. Lena and Jess just look at each other and laughs till the elevator door is closed so Lena  
tell her assistant "She's cute" to the sound of that, Jess just rolled her eyes.

There's not so many people because it's a private event, Lena walks in and started to say hi to the brand's CEO and other important ones round  
there, finishing that she sits in front of the stage and take a look to her "host speech" until she feels a hand in her shoulder that make her jump.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just realized that I didn't tell you my name, Kara. My name is Kara " the cute blonde said shaking Lena's hand.

"sure Kara, I didn't mean to scare you either" she aswers

"w-what do you mean?" the blonde asks

"thirty secords Miss Luthor" a guy in the backround whispers to Lena.

"I have to go" Lena says to blonde

"h-hey what do you mean? Sorry, what's your name?"

"Lena Luthor, I'm the CEO of ths company" that left the blonde with a surprised face

After her speech, Lena took a deep breath and turned around to look at Kara, but she couldn't find her.

All the gamers started to take the stage and Lena finally found that cute blonde hair but she was already talking to another contestant, Lena frounced  
but inmediatly changed her face expression when she realised that Kara was standing close enough and smiling at her, the blonde whispered "You're with  
me right?" Lena smiled like afool and said "sure".


	2. i fell in love with a girl at my host show (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena falls for gamer Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the 2nd chapter, it's a short too but I wrote it very fast. I hope you guy like it.
> 
> Comment if you want more :)

First round starded and Lena just can't help but looking at Kara with a panic face, "Are you freaking out?"  
the blonde asks to Lena and she nods "but... why?" 

"I'm not that good, I mean I'm just a fan not a proffesional like you" Lena said terrified.

"It's ok, I didn't came here to win" Kara replies and smiles at Lena, she takes her hand and give her a   
confident look. "It's ok, just do the same as me ok?" Lena just smiled at Kara and nods.

They kinda lost in every single round (all of the actually), everytime because of Lena doing something wrong like shooting at her   
own team or go out running and leave Kara die, even killed Kara herself. "I'm so embarace" Lena said covering  
her face.

"Hey hey, it's ok. I told you, I didn't came here to win" 

"Well, you clearly didn't... because of me. I'm the worst player ever"

"Yeah" Kara laughs and Lena almost killed her with a look. 

"But it's ok, really" said Kara with a nervous smile.

"I made you look like a fool, when you're clearly one of the greatest"

"Well, it's no big deal... wait, one of the greatest?"

"You wouldn't be here if you weren't one of the greatest"

"That's true... but I told you like a hundred times now, it's totally fine. I had a rad time with you"

"You did?"

"Totally... absolutely"

"Well, I had a great time too"

Awkward silence

"Will you go on a date with me" Kara said without looking at the brunette, "I need to find Jess" she said at  
the same time as Kara ask her out.

Aanother awkward silence

"wait... what?" Lena asked confused

"Ammmm... what?" Kara glanced at her

"You ask me to go out with you?"

"What?... no... yes! I don't know... you want to?"

"Do you?"

"Well, yeah... why you think I asked?" Kara said nervous

"Then, yes"

"Wait... yes?"

"Yes, unless you have changed your mind"

"NO!... I mean, let's go then"

"What... now? There's a lot of press out there"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, maybe another day"

"No, wait... hell with the press, let's go"

Kara looks surprised so she just nods and smiled.

"But, I need to find Jess first"


End file.
